Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner which may prevent foreign substances from jamming in an agitator.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which sucks external air by vacuum pressure generated from a motor provided in a main body and may thus remove dust and other foreign substances.
Such a vacuum cleaner basically includes a motor provided within a main body and generating vacuum pressure and a dust collection box collecting dust and other foreign substances, and a suction nozzle sucking air and foreign substances is provided on the main body.
When a user operates the vacuum cleaner having the above configuration under the condition that the suction nozzle contacts on an object to be cleaned, such as a floor or a carpet, air and foreign substances are sucked into the suction nozzle by vacuum pressure of the motor and move to a filter or a cyclone device provided in the main body and then, the foreign substances enter the dust box and the air passes through the motor and is discharged to the outside of the main body.
An agitator installed in the suction nozzle is rotated to separate foreign substances from a cleaned surface. Here, when the agitator contacts the cleaned surface while being rotated, foreign substances having a long length, such as hair, may jam in the agitator.